Recreo: Curvas, Declaraciones y Fotografías
by Nana Walker
Summary: Preview: Para Kouta Tsuchiya lo más importante eran los atributos femeninos en las chicas, y mientras más prominentes, mejor era para él. Pero, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de algo mucho más importante. MirónxMinami. Oneshot.


N/A: ¡Holas! Aquí Nana con su primer fic de Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. Desde que termine de ver la serie y, al percatarme de que solo había fics de esta divertida serie en ingles (lo que es, en cierta forma decepcionante), solo tenía ganas de escribir uno. Sé que esta paring es Crack, pero me da ataques epilépticos ver a Aki con Himeji (aunque no tengo nada en contra de ella) y con Minami tampoco me gusta cómo se ven juntos LoL. Espero que les guste el fic y que los(as) anime para escribir fics de esta serie :D

Sin más perorata, los dejo con mi fic :D

_**Recreo: **__**Curvas, Declaraciones y Fotografías**_

Disclaimer: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu es propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue. Si fuese mío, Akihisa tendría una relación muy hard, ya sea con Yuuji o con su hermana Akira… muajaja *risa malvada*

Era un nuevo día en la Academia Fumisuki y, los alumnos de la clase F, habían decidido almorzar dentro de su salón, pues Yuuji planeaba un nuevo Examen de Batallas Convocadas. Y esta vez estaba seguro de que no perderían, pues ya tenían un nuevo plan en mente. Sin embargo, Akihisa no se encontraba frente a sus compañeros, como era habitual que hiciese siempre que tenía pensado declarar la guerra a una clase superior. Al ver como todos sus compañeros estaban más ocupados en hacer cualquier otra cosa, prefirió dejar el Consejo para un rato más.

- ¿Estás seguro Mirón? ¿No nos irá a descubrir?- le preguntó Aki en un susurro a su pervertido amigo, mientras trataba de acomodarse en el tatami, que expulsaba polvo sin cesar. Ambos estaban escondidos, en un rincón, tratando de que no se notase lo que ideaban. Nadie debía darse cuenta.

- Claro. No hay problema. Si tu le dices a Himeji…- murmuró, mientras arreglaba su cámara fotográfica y le ofreció, después de notar la inseguridad del rubio-. Te haré un descuento por una fotografía….

- Aún así….

- Además te daré una de Hideyoshi, vistiendo un traje de conejita- le ofreció, esperando con eso haber ganado la lealtad de Akihisa para tal proeza. Para su satisfacción, pudo notar como un pequeño hilillo de sangre caía desde la nariz de Yoshii. Ya podían proseguir con el plan.

El rubio se levantó, un poco indeciso, pues no creía que la chica genio de su clase le hiciese caso. ¿No era mejor echarse para atrás ahora, que aún no hacían nada malo? Pero por otro lado estaba la fotografía de Hideyoshi… se vería tan lindo así…

Mientras Akihisa tenía una imagen mental de Hideyoshi haciendo striptease para él en una barra, la sangre volvía a chorrear por su nariz, acompañada de una risita perturbadora. Minami, que observaba como su compañero tenía aquella reacción sin que Hideyoshi estuviese presente, se acercó preocupada por el rubio.

- Aki, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo, que le pudiese servir a Yoshii para detener la hemorragia nasal. Apenas lo encontró, se lo extendió, pero el sangrado nasal de este ya se había detenido-. Ya se detuvo… tu sangrado nasal…- murmuró impresionada.

- Es gracias a ti, Minami…- murmuró el rubio, y agregó, mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba hasta parecer un tomate-. Después de ver tu plano pecho, era obvio que ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!- gritó Akihisa, mientras golpeaba los tatamis con sus palmas, provocando que más polvo se levantará. Sin embargo, aunque los gritos de dolor de su amado llegaban a los oídos de Minami, esta no se detenía, sino que aumentaba la presión en la nueva llave que le estaba haciendo a su compañero de clase.

- Casi, casi, casi…- murmuró Mirón, que ya se había olvidado del plan y solo intentaba fotografiar el trasero de la delgada chica, sin que a esta siquiera le importase.

Un crujido. Otro hueso roto se sumaba al historial de fracturas de Akihisa.

- Aki, eres un tonto- murmuró Minami, mientras echaba un vistazo al rubio, el que veía como Himeji saltaba sobre los polvorientos tatamis, por petición de él. Odiaba que el chico que le gustaba se fijara en atributos femeninos que, claramente, a ella le escaciaban. Los senos de Himeji rebotaban una y otra vez, mientras Aki los miraba, obnubilado, regando los tatamis con sangrado nasal, mientras el peli azul, abría los ojos tratando de captar si podía ver "algo" más, enfocando la cámara hacia Himeji, que no se daba cuenta de nada. Más rebotes, y ella, solo de la rabia, apretaba más y más sus puños. De pronto, un botón de la camisa de Himeji saltó lejos, dejando entrever los pronunciados atributos de la peli rosa.

- ¡Ah!- grito Mirón, mientras su sangrado nasal lo impulsaba contra la pared. Casi inconsciente, murmuraba apenas, señalando su cámara- Por favor… alguien, apriete el botón…

- ¡Kya! No mires, Akihisa-kun…- gritó Himeji, mientras trataba de cubrirse, ante la mirada de Aki, que solo deseaba lo contrario, tirado en el suelo por la insuficiencia sanguínea.

La pelirroja, acomplejada por los atributos de Himeji y apenada por la reacción del chico que tanto le gustaba, tomó la mesa y furiosa, la arrojó sobre el casi inconsciente Akihisa-. ¡Estúpido Aki!- le gritó, mientras salía corriendo del salón, con lagrimas rebosantes en sus ojos.

Y así, la chica salió del salón, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Y en especial la de alguien, que había podido notar su partida, a pesar de estar desfallecido en el suelo.

- Yuuji, ¿estabas "mirándolas"?- le preguntó Shouko a su amado, apareciendo de sorpresa en la escena.

- Claro que no, Shouko…- le respondió el pelirrojo, temblando y sudando helado, atemorizado de lo que su acosadora pudiese hacerle.

- Mentiroso- le espetó la peli morado, clavando sus dedos en los ojos del representante de la clase F, el cual se retorcía de dolor.

- Aki, estúpido- murmuró, mientras mordisqueaba desganada una galleta. Se notaba a leguas que Aki estaba enamorado de Misuki, sin importar lo que ella hiciera por él. Había intentado declarársele, pero la vergüenza le había impedido hacerlo, además de escuchar a su rubio príncipe, murmurar el nombre de "Himeji-san", mientras dormitaba sobre su caja en el salón. ¿Qué más faltaba para darse cuenta de que su amor era no correspondido? Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sollozando y mojando su falda, con las dolorosas lágrimas que derramaba- Estúpido Aki…

- ¿Qué te paso, Shimada-san?- le preguntó una voz, impasible, que la pelirroja no tardó en reconocer pero que, de igual forma, la sorprendió. No esperaba para nada que Tsuchiya apareciera detrás del arbusto.

- ¡Ah! No me asustes así, Tsuchiya- le alegó Minami, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. No quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que había llorado por el idiota de Aki. Al ver que el peli azul requería una respuesta, prefirió mentir-. Lo que sucede es que había mucho polvo dentro de la sala. Me estaba ahogando… jajajaja.

- Eso es mentira- le espetó el chico, mientras salía del arbusto y agregó, mientras guardaba su cámara, pues no había "nada" que fotografiar-. Incluso él, que es tan estúpido, se dio cuenta- mintió, para hacer sentir mejor a su compañera.

- Que dices…- masculló la chica, mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo-. Si… a-a él le gusta Misuki…- sollozó, mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro, para que Tsuchiya no la viese así.

Lo que la chica nunca imaginó, fue que el fotógrafo la abrasase, tratando de consolarla. Sorprendida, dejo de llorar- Tsu-Tsuchiya…

-_"Debo ser fuerte… Debo ser fuerte"_- se repetía a sí mismo mentalmente, tratando de infundirse fuerzas ante la prueba que lo exponía la naturaleza. Al estar abrazando a la pelirroja, no podía evitar sentir sus senos rozar su uniforme. Más roce, del que la chica no se percataba, hasta que sintió unas gotas cayendo sobre su cabeza.

- Are… ¿está lloviendo?- murmuró, mientras se separaba del peli azul, un poco apenada y dirigía su vista al cielo, para comprobar sus sospechas. Sorprendida, se percató que aún el cielo se mostraba totalmente despejado. Qué raro. Apenas se separó de su amigo, decidida a agradecerle los ánimos infundidos, atino a darse cuenta del estado del peli azul- ¡Tsuchiya!- gritó, preocupada, al ver que este caía, con un golpe seco, al suelo, mientras le salían chorros interminables de sangre. ¿Cuánta sangre tenia aquel chico en el cuerpo?- ¡Despierta Tsuchiya!- le gritó, meciéndolo para que despertase.

_- ¿Por qué siempre le sacas fotografías a Minami-sama?- le consultó Akihisa, curioso y continuo, argumentando su duda-. Si ella es plana por donde la mires… _

_- Es una chica…- le contestó secamente, mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara._

_- ¿Solo por eso…?_

_- Sí…- murmuró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Porque, ¿esa era su razón no? ¿Por esa razón era por la que tenía una fotografía de la pelirroja en su celular, no?_

Despertó y lo primero que hizo fue palparse su nariz la que, extrañamente, ya estaba completamente seca. Y de pronto un rostro aliviado. El rostro de _ella_ aliviado. Justo cuando la chica mostraba su alegría al saber que aquel derrame sanguíneo no traería consecuencias para él, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Podía siempre estarle tomando fotografías a todas las chicas, midiendo e inventariando sus medidas pero, había una chica especial. La única. A pesar de que siempre había creído que le gustaban las pechugonas, solo ahora se daba cuenta que la chica que le gustaba carecía de enormes pechos. Porque, a pesar de eso, ella era única y no solo deseaba verla para sacarle fotografías, sino también para hacerla feliz.

- Nunca pensé que me gustaría una chica pecho plano…- se susurró a sí mismo, mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Tsuchiya?

- N-No…- negó este, mientras sacaba la cámara para fotografiarla. No a sus escasas curvas, sino que a ella. Porque ella valía mucho más que sus minúsculas curvas.

Fin Oneshot Recreo: Curvas, Declaraciones y Fotografías

By: Nana Walker

_**Omake Time**_

Pregunta 1:

-¿Cuál es mayor, A o F?

"La copa de Himeji es mejor"

- Por favor, preste atención a la pregunta.

N/A: ¿Les gustó el fic? Espero que sí, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo… y de paso también espero que se hayan hecho fans de este pairing tan lindo x3… adasdasd… creo que no tengo mucho más que agregar n_n… ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida… espero motivarlos con este fic para que este fandom se llene un poquito más… da un poco de pena verlo tan vacio ;-;

En fin, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el fic de esta humilde servidora *se inclina*

Solo me queda decir una cosa… recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de Striker Sigma V los acompañe ahora y siempre :D


End file.
